Samansa
by Queen Yuuki
Summary: Samansa lives by herself in this broken down part of New York City, she gets into trouble and some vigilantes come to save her, little do they know, she has the power to destroy all of the human race!
1. Description

**Hi guys! I would like to thank you for reading my one-other fanfic! Anyway, this number of fanfics will be before the triceratons invaded and was even heard of, but has nothing that happens in the TV show.**

 **Well, here's my OC for this series!**

Name: Samansa Sumisu or Sam.

Age: January 26th year 2000.

Personality: Hot-head, strong, funny and intelligent.

Favourite colours: Black, red, and maroon.

Favourite animal: Sharks, bears, pretty much anything deadly to sum it up!

Favourite food: Sushi! But she will eat ANYTHING! That does mean Mikey's creations are available to her.

Appearance: Short edgy hair (colour: dark brown with red tips) down to the end of her shoulders, a black t-shirt with a girl on it (a two sided one, one side sweet, another bloody and deadly), she wears denim jeans too. Her eyes are baby blue and she wears knee high leather boots.

Likes: Hurting people, cooking, art and playing video games.

Dislikes: Getting hurt, and when people do anything mean to her family or friends.

Weapon: Sais with lava pouring out there tips

Pairing: I'm going to be pairing Samansa/Sam with my favourite turtle of course!

 **Anyway, that's all for now and if you want me to pair Sam with another turtle then just PM me or review! Thanks for reading and if you like TMNT fanfics, I'd recommend Angelxoxo8!**


	2. Samansa's Backstory

**Darlek: Ok…3…2…1…NOW!**

 **Turtles: *starts engines to motorcycles***

 **Darlek: WAIT! Hi everyone!**

 **Turtles: *motorcycles go then suddenly stop and fall on top of them* ow…**

 **Darlek, April, and Casey: *laughs hard!***

 **Leo: Not. Funny. Darlek.**

 **Mikey: Why did we think this was a good idea dudes!?**

 **Donnie: *cough* She said winner gets a free meal from her!**

 **Raph: *pushes motorcycle off him, then pushes them off his brothers***

 **Darlek: Ugh! I'm. SORRY! Well, who's gonna say the disclaimer?**

 **Mikey: ME! *ahem* Darlek does not own anything but her OCs!**

 **Darlek: Thank you, now I hope you enjoy!**

 **Backstory of Samansa**

It was the dead of night, Samansa, her mother, her father, and her brother were in the living room sitting in front of the fireplace. "Mother? Can Brother and I roast marshmallows?"

"No Samansa! You've been too naughty today!"

"But Mother! Brother did all that! I was a good girl-"

"ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Samansa started to feel the anger boil up in her. Slowly simmering within her. Her voice started out soft, "mother." What sounded like annoyance was really a plead for help. She always had been short tempered. Everyone over looked her. Everyone dismissed her. Do this. Do that. She got angry. Too angry, and she always regretted the outcome. The blindness of her anger started to overpower her. It's touch turning into an embrace. Until it suffocated her forcing her to choke it down my throat and accept it. No she didn't want to! But she couldn't fight it because this time it was stronger. "Mother!" Her Voice was deepening she could feel it, her throat was becoming clammy and scratchy. Mother had to realize. Mother just had to! Something was changing She felt it. Her back ached but she didn't moan in pain. Instead she let her blind fury take over. She slashed at something not knowing what. With one final call. "MOTHER!" and then it was as if she was unconscious. Slashing and chopping the smell of blood evident in the air. When she awoke from her blind rage she cried in agony.  
Her family was gone.  
The blood still fresh on her hands.  
She killed them.  
And with that she broke down, for the loss of her family...

 **Darlek: Wow… I just wrote that…**

 **Mikey: *reads writing* I'm going to have nightmares tonight dudette!**

 **Raph: *pours Mikey with cold water***

 **Mikey: AHH! SO COLD! SO COLD!**

 **Darlek: ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND CHECK OUT ANGEXOXO8'S FANFICS BYE!**


	3. All in the beginning

**Darlek: Ok, so, in order of my favourite person that's here…do doo do… and it's Donnie!**

 **Everyone: WHAT!?**

 **Mikey: I'm your favourite?**

 **Darlek: 2** **nd** **favourite.**

 **Raph, Leo, and Donnie: Then who is your favourite?**

 **Darlek: Can't tell because then everyone will know who I'm pairing Samansa with…**

 **April: Why call her Samansa Sumisu?**

 **Darlek: It's Japanese for Samantha Smith. Now, Donnie?**

 **Donnie: *Sigh*… Darlek does not own anything but her OCs… do we really have to say it every time!**

 **Darlek: Yes… now, story time!**

 **All in the beginning**

Sam was walking home from a late night with her best friend, Aiza (her Japanese name, her English one was Isa), but, she didn't feel the best.

"Ugh… why did Isa give me _so_ much sushi!? I need to sit down." Sam sits down on the ground next to some rubbish.

 _Ugh… Isa… better call her._

As Sam stood up and started walking to the nearest phone booth, some strange men started shooting at her.

"Leo, we've gotta save her!" Mikey protested. He looked pretty pissed…

"Mikey, we can't let her see us."

"DUDE! WHO. CARES! We've already saved the Earth!"

"Mikey, calm down. We can't attract any more attention towards us."

"Leo, I'm going," Donnie stood next to Mikey, Raph followed.

" _Fine_ , we'll save her…"

"Well, what're we waitin' for!? Let's go!"

"Mikey seems pretty pumped up…" Donnie whispered to Leo.

"Yeah… strange."

"Come on you two, didn't you say you were coming!?" Raph jumped down, soon, his brothers following.

"Mikey, take out the ones in the van. Donnie take out half of the ones attacking, Raph, you take the girl to safety. I'll take out the other half." His brothers nod and Leo tells them to go.

"Kraang, eliminate the ones that are called the turtles." The strange men stopped firing at Sam and then aimed at the turtles. Raph ran in unseen, picked up Sam, and took her to the nearest alleyway.

"You'll be okay." Raph put her down and went to go join the battle.

"Thank… you." Raph turns back and grins, he then runs back to the battle.

"Raph! Where's the girl!? Is she safe!?" Mikey stops for a second to look at Raph, he nodded as he pushed the Kraang away with his sais.

"Whew, good."

"Seriously Raph! You can't just leave her there!" Donnie hissed at him.

"Ugh… fine, here I go." Raph smashed a few Kraang's heads together and walked away back to the alleyway.

As soon as he reaches the alleyway, Sam was trying to stand up. "WOAH! Easy there! You'll get even more hurt!"

"No, no, I'll be fine. I am a freak after all."

"YOU'RE A FREAK!? HAVE YOU SEEN ME!?"

"Well, yeah. I've seen weirder!"

"Like…?"

"Myself…" There was a moment of silence, it was broken by Mikey introducing himself and his brothers to Sam.

"*giggles* Well, I'm Samansa Sumisu! But you can call me Sam!"

"What does 'Samantha Sum whatsa mean?" Mikey questioned and tilted his head.

"*smacks forehead* Mikey, its Samansa Sumisu!"

"Heh, thanks Donnie! It's Japanese for Samantha Smith."

"Ooh!" All the turtles questioned Sam about her childhood.

"Um… well, *hides head in hands after slowly going down a wall and sitting down* I… I really don't… wanna… talk about it."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Leo said, his voice so comforting. Raph just grunts as a reply.

"Dudette! Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh! I didn't think of that! Um… I just stay with my friend Isa."

"Hm… they'll look for you there…-" Donnie was interrupted by Mikey gasping with maybe a little too much joy.

"Dudes! She could stay with us!"

"Uh… why you?"

"Yeah Mikey, why would you want to live with a girl?" Raph pretty much yelled at Mikey.

"It could be fun!"

"Fun!? BAKA! YOU REALLY THINK I'M FUN! HA HA BAH!" All the turtles tilted their heads.

"Can we please just go?"

 **Mikey: Nice one dudette!**

 **Darlek: Thanks Mikey! *kisses forehead***

 **Mikey: *blushes deeply***

 **Darlek: Anyway, Donnie?**

 **Donnie: *sigh* Why?**

 **Raph: JUST DO IT!**

 **Donnie: *shivers* fine… Darlek will be starting a Q &A after this fanfic.**

 **Darlek: Bye!**


	4. The sewers

**Darlek: Hello! And welcome back to me being dumba! Also this is only just what happens when they are travelling to the lair.**

 **Donnie: You do know that 'dumba' isn't a word?**

 **Darlek: SHH! God Donnie! Do you really want more Vegemite!?**

 **Leo and Mikey: *shiver***

 **Donnie: No. WAY! HOW DO YOU EAT THAT STUFF!?**

 **Darlek: I'm an Aussie! Duh… I had Vegemite when I was a baby. Now, Leo?**

 **Leo: *sigh* Darlek doesn't own anything except her OCs.**

 **The sewers**

"So… you have a sensei? I used to have one, until Isa turned…" Sam went silent. Raph and Mikey walked behind, Leo and Donnie in front. Sam smiled and bounced as she walked.

 _Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong,  
Under the shade of a coolibah tree.  
He sang and he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
He sang and he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled,_

"Is she…?" Raph and Mikey stopped in confusement.

"Dudes! She's gonna like totally go crazy!" Mikey jumped behind Raph. Leo and Donnie turned around and smiled, Donnie started singing, soon Leo too, then Mikey, and finally Raph. They all sang in-tune.

 _"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Well, down came a jumbuck to drink at the billabong;  
Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee.  
He laughed as he stowed the jumbuck in his tucker-bag,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
He laughed as he stowed the jumbuck in his tucker-bag,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Well, up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred;  
Up rode the troopers - one, two, three.  
"Where's that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker-bag?  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
"Where's that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker-bag?  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Well, up jumped the swagman and jumped into the billabong;  
"You'll never take me alive," said he.  
His ghost may be heard as you pass by the billabong,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
His ghost may be heard as you pass by the billabong,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."_

"Wow, how did you know what to sing?" Sam was so curious that she smiled too.

"Well, I just followed you!"

"Yeah, you gots talent dudette!"

"Yes, we better keep moving though."

"Mmm… it was… okay." All the turtles started walking again. Sam giggled a sweet giggle, the innocent giggle.

"Who wants to sing more?"

"ME!" Sam took out her iPod and turned the volume down to half way, her mix started playing.

 _(Ghostbusters!)  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

 _If you're seein' things runnin' through your head  
Who can you call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _An invisible man sleepin' in your bed  
Oh who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

 _Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
And call  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _Mmm, if you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost baby  
You better call  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _Let me tell you somethin'  
Bustin' makes me feel good  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

 _Don't get caught alone, oh no  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _When he comes through your door  
Unless you just a want some more  
I think you better call  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _Oh, who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _Ah, think you better call  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _I can't hear you  
Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Louder  
(Ghostbusters!)_

 _Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Who can you call?  
(Ghostbusters!)x3_

"Heh, your track is already good in my book!" Raph proudly pounded his chest.

"Yeah well, I don't think you're gonna like the next one…" Sam stared at her iPod. "Oh well!" The music kicked in, as an 8-bit song for a few seconds then a voice came on, Donnie, Mikey, and Sam sang as Leo just shook his head, Raph was about to sing.

 _I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
but I've a nagging fear  
someone else is pulling at the strings_

 _Something terrible is going down  
through the entire town!  
wreaking anarchy and all that it brings_

 __ _I can't sit idly,  
no I can't move at all!  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all_

 _Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone?  
Or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne?_

 _Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!_

 _(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd) x3_

 _I'm fine with changing status quo  
but not in letting go  
now the world is being torn apart_

 _A terrible catastrophe  
played by a symphony  
what a terrifying work of art_

 __ _I can't sit idly  
no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all_

 _Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone  
Or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne?_

 _Discord, we won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!_

 _(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)x8_

 _Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne_

 _Discord, we won't take it anymore,  
so take your tyranny away!_

"Heh, that wasn't even my favorite."

"It was eh… okay okay, it was cool." The rest of the way Sam and the turtles sang A LOT of songs.

 **Mikey: You're getting better at this!**

 **Darlek: Thanks bro!**

 **Leo: Well, maybe but why don't you hold the Q &A now?**

 **Darlek: I'm doing it ok! Sheesh!**

 **Donnie: What, why?**

 **Darlek: So people will check out my other stuff, wait a minute! WHERE HAS RAPH BEEN THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER!**

 **Mikey: OH NO BRO! SHE'S RIGHT!**

 **Darlek and Mikey: *scream and freak out***


	5. A big punishment

**Darlek and Mikey: *still freaking out from the last chapter***

 **Leo: Darlek! Mikey!**

 **Darlek: *stops and Mikey falls over her* ouch. Yes?**

 **Leo: Disclaimer.**

 **Darlek: April!**

 **April:** **Darlek does not own anything but her OCs!**

 **A** ** _big_** **punishment.**

Samansa and the Turtles were in the dojo. It had been about five hours since they arrived… and yet all they've done was tiring, restless, and painful duels with each other. Sam had gone with every turtle about three times! She even duelled with Splinter, she was so close, yet, he managed to stay calm and collected while Sam was wasting every. Last. Bit. Of her energy.  
Splinter pointed to Leo and Sam. They stood up. Waited, Leo drew his katanas, Sam's wings sprouted out. It's happened to her so many times she's forgotten how much it hurt. That agonizing pain came back, she felt Splinter's hand touch her shoulder.

"Don't let the anger overtake you, my child. Use it as an advantage, but not a weakness." Sam nodded in understanding and realised, she did that. She heard that. SHE made the choice. Splinter nodded, Sam and Leo bowed. Leo charged at Sam doing flips, summersaults and everything. Sam was losing herself to her own emotions… then, she realised, if she could _choose_ to have the anger overtake her, did _she_ murder her family, not that disgusting monster that was at the back of her head… waiting? She slowed down and fell to the ground with a face full of shock.

"No… No… No… No…" She repeated over, over and over… she grew softer… slower… weaker. She felt it. That anger… _NO! Not on my new friends!_ She wanted to yell, scream her heart out, but she could feel herself drifting away…

"Sam?"

"WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"You Okay? Did I do something?"

"What did you do Leo!?"

"Nothing!" They're voices grew softer… and softer… till…

Silence. "AHHHH!" Sam heard the turtles scream in fear. She tried to fight it… it was just like fighting Splinter… every time she got close… it knew what to do! Exactly!

Then she heard Splinter burst through and yelled, "Stay back my sons!" Clearly she was a monster living among them for five… maybe six… hours… not. Even. A. Day. She was gaining control… Sam couldn't lose this family… not another.

"No… No… Yes." Sam finally stopped that trenchant chant. She was back. A black Demon disappeared and Sam. Was. Back.

"SAM!" Mikey hugged Sam so tight she thought the monster might come back.

"What was that… err… thing?" Raph and Leo asked.

Sam lowered her voice before speaking and she started to cry. "Me! My anger! My monster!" Sam stopped crying and grabbed few tissues. "Apparently, three children were born, an angel, a rebel, and a demon. The sisters were spread out throughout Earth… they met up after ten years… then… the demon was taken away…" She trailed off. "I'm the demon! Angel! I just couldn't be the angel!"

 **Darlek: Sh… I'm alone and if Angel is reading this… can I use you and Hope as the other two… you the angel, and Hope the rebel. Anyway… Bye!**


	6. Just a story (nothing bad in here!)

**Darlek: Where is he!?**

 **Mikey: I'm worried!**

 **Leo: I don't know where Raph is… I'm sorry.**

 **April: It's not your fault! Now whose turn is it for the disclaimer?**

 **Darlek: Casey's.**

 **Casey:*sigh* Darlek Does not own anything but her OCs.**

 **Just a story.**

Sam sat in the living room of the turtle's lair with the turtles in a circle around her. Mikey lied down on his stomach with his head in his hands, Leo sat straight and crossed-legged, Raph had his legs in front of him and his hands holding him up, Donnie sat with his legs half up half down. "Okay… the rebel's name was Hope… She had golden blonde wavy hair… she had sapphire blue eyes… The angel's name was Angel… She looked exactly like Hope… and the demon's name was Samansa… just to save you the time I also used to look like Hope and Angel. The children were supposed to be goddess's… instead, were just plain humans with unbelievable powers."

"What's a 'goddess'?" Mikey raised his hand as he asked.

"Mikey, you know what a god is… right?" Mikey nodded. "Ok well a goddess is a girl god." Donnie stopped talking and looked back at Sam.

"We were supposed to bring Earth together in its time of need… it never came. We became useless. Nothing. And… Angel and Hope lived together… I lived with Isa. ISA! OH NO! I hope she's ok! I'm going." Sam rushed out of the lair and out the sewers.

As she reached Isa's apartment… she could smell blood still fresh just sitting in the air. "No… she can't be." Sam tried to open the door… locked. "No… I have to get in there. I have to try." She slammed into the door knocking it down.

Inside… was a young teen lying on the ground… her long beautiful black hair covered her pale face. Sam brushed it off. Her hazel eyes not faded. She had a blood stained black singlet and a blood stained black mini skirt. She had been sliced in the stomach. "Isa… no." Sam welled up. She knelt down and picked up Isa's lifeless body… and put her head on Isa's shoulder and cried… she couldn't ever have her back… NEVER!

 **Sorry if this chapter felt rushed I just have an awesome ending for the story and I thought that if Isa died then Sam's ending would even feel harder. Anyway I also know none of you would be like sobbing because I never made you feel connected to her… I only mentioned her. Well, see ya later! BULLIES RULES! *jumps out of moving bus like Nelson does in the Simpsons***


	7. The pressure

**Raph will be doing the disclaimer really quickly.**

 **Raph: Darlek doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The pressure**

Sam slowly walked back to the turtle's lair after an hour… _Why should I go on? Isa was like my mother after I killed them… now she's dead… I can't take this._

As Sam entered the lair… the turtles realised the smell of blood. "Why does it smell like blood?"

"Sam? You okay?" Mikey bounced over to Sam and he could smell the blood stronger. He gasped. "She smells like blood!"

"That's because I was hugging Isa's dead body, anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for saving me and all… but I'll be at Isa's place."

"They'll find you there!"

"Yeah… but they won't be able to use me." Sam walked out the lair and back to Isa's apartment.

On her way through the sewers, she met a young teen with red hair. "Oh sorry! Hey, why are you in the sewers?" She asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy… but I won't be on this planet much longer so… I was coming back from mutant turtle's lair."

"Seriously?! That's where I'm going and I won't let you die! What's wrong?" She seemed lovely, calm, just like… Isa.

"Well… my best best best friend died just a few minutes ago because some people are trying to get me. That ever happen to you?"

"Heh, yeah… wait… are we both talking about the same mutant turtles? Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Leo?"

"Eeyup. How do you know them?"

"Well…" She is looking down to the ground. "They kinda saved my life from the Kraang."

"Those strange men?" Sam and her start walking back to the lair.

Once they reach they lair, a teenaged boy was there with the turtles. Leo spoke up.

"I see you've met April, Sam. This is Casey." Leo said pointing to the boy. He looked scruffy and had black hair.

"Hey Red… uh Sam was it?" Casey walked up to them.

Sam smirked and rolled her eyes when he tried to flirt with April.

 _I'm home… finally!_ Sam thought forgetting all about Isa's death…

* * *

At Isa's apartment

"Is the girl still fresh?" A tall threatening man entered Isa's apartment. He wore a silver mask and silver amour. A half-man half-fly flew behind him.

"Yesss Master Shredder." He said buzzing picking up Isa's lifeless body.

Then with that, they left the scene.

 **Darlek: SHREDDER! *gasps***

 **Raph: Didn't YOU write it?**

 **Darlek: Sh… goodbye.**


	8. First Mission

**April: Darlek is running late… again! *rolls eyes***

 **Raph: She's always late… but not THIS late!**

 **Mikey: When did you come back!?**

 **Raph: Uh oh…**

 **April: Ugh I'll just do the disclaimer… Darlek doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **First Mission**

"Ok, so the Kraang are planning to recover Subprime," Leo rolls his eyes. "Again."

"I designed a machine that _may_ destroy Kraang Subprime." Donnie comes out of his lab carrying a device that looks like something that belongs on a movie set.

"Wait! Did you say 'may'!?" Raph screamed as a shocked look blew over his face.

"Uh, I think he did…" Sam replied now regretting accepting an invitation on a mission.

"Oh don't worry dudette! Donnie over here makes sure his machines don't kill us…" Mikey came in smiling with a box of pizza with three slices left. "Sometimes…" Mikey's eyes went wide with apprehension.

Donnie leans in close to Mikey and murmurs, "Don't frighten the girl!"

"Why? I'm frightened enough!" Mikey hastily falls to the ground into a ball and rocks back and forth.

The turtles rolls their eyes and Sam giggles. "Aww… C'mere."

Mikey stands up as a transformer sound is heard. "Where'd that even come from?"

"Oh Raphie,"

"DON'T CALL ME RAPHIE!" Raph races after Mikey while he's bawling his eyes out.

Leo exhales. "Can we just get on with the mission?"

"I think that'll take a _long_ time." Sam replied as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

At Shredder's lab

"Stockman!"

"Yesssss sir?"

"I thought I told you the girl had to be alive TONIGHT!" Shredder entered the lab as Baxter lingered above him.

"Sir I'm trrrrrrying as harrrrrrrrd as I caaaaaan." Baxter was still lingering around when he buzzed with anxiety.

"Well clearly that's not working!" His voice boomed throughout the lab.

Suddenly all the machinery malfunctioned and a bolt of electricity sparked the gargantuan canister of mutagen. "No!" A small hole was created and the mutagen trickled onto Isa's motionless body.

 **Darlek: I'm here! Did we start!?**

 **April: You're late, we finished the chapter.**

 **Darlek: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	9. Captured

**Darlek: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Turtles: *AHEM!***

 **Darlek: Uh… disclaimer?**

 **Mikey: *nods rapidly***

 **Darlek: EVERYONE!**

 **Everyone:** **Darlek doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Captured**

 _Worst mission yet._ Sam and the Turtles had just come back from yet another false mission. It's been years since Isa's death and Sam hadn't been worst. _Years. Years. YEARS! IT'S BEEN YEARS! MOVE ON SAM! MOVE ON!_

"Sam? You kay?" Mikey questioned as he was sprawled along the couch. Raph was leaning against it, Donnie had his head popping out from the doorway to his lab. Leo was inches away from the TV screen, but his head was turned toward Sam. All the Turtles were staring at her. She had a black arm and black legs.

"Uh… Anger?" Sam tried to think about her life with Isa. Saturday nights they would go to the movies. Tuesdays they'd get Chinese food and watch bad rom coms. She started to smile, maybe even… cry. The darkness crawled away from her and disintegrated.

Leo turned his head back towards the TV screen, Raph continued searching for the remote to turn off 'Space Heroes', Donnie popped back into his lab as small explosions could be heard and 'I'm okay!' every second. Mikey fell asleep snoring.

Splinter was… gone, and the last gazillion missions was about saving him, April has told Leo to just stop and move on. Casey has kept being annoying… and Sam has been demanding Leo to give up… but that just ended in Sam banishing herself for weeks.

The next day Leo told us we were going to question Shredder.

"Dude!? Are you nuts!?" Raph slammed his fist against the stone cold, steel table.

"If that's what I've gotta do to get Sensei back, I'll do it." Leo closed his eyes solemnly and then left the room.

"WAIT UP BRO!" Mikey ran after Leo, soon, Donnie shrugged and willingly followed.

"Ugh… those guys are so annoying. At least you listen." Raph had his head lowered then looked up at Sam. _Sometimes she's so pretty it just kills me._

"Raph, should we go?" Raph snapped out of his gorgeous daydream and was forced back into the unreliable, horrible dark reality.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Raph and Sam ran after the others…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Master, the Mutants are approaching… shall I get the mutagen ready?" A girl stepped out of the darkness. Her long shiny black hair weaved around her amour. It was Karai's but instead of silver, it was black. Her pale skin hardly showing behind her black mask. Her sapphire blue eyes darken.

"Yes Isa." A crash was heard followed by screams. Isa runs off. The door slammed open with great force.

"Shredder!" The turtles, April, Casey, and Sam emerge from the door. "What did you do with Splinter!?"

"Turtles… and you have your companions… good."

"Did. You. Just. Call. ME! A! COMPANION!?" Sam charged towards Shredder thrusting her sword at him.

"WATCH OUT FROM BELLOW!" Isa shouted from the roof spilling dingo merged mutagen.

"SAM!" All Sam could hear was a long beep… then… nothing.

 **Darlek: I totally know what's happening next.**

 **Turtles: WHAT!?**

 **Darlek: Nothing.**


	10. Suffer

**Darlek: Hi… um… soo disclaimer? Anyone?**

 **Sam: Darlek doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Turtles: Sam! Are you ok?!**

 **Sam: Uh… *runs away***

 **Suffer**

"We need to get Sam back or…" Leo trailed off as everyone entered the lair… well, everyone but Sam. Mikey jumped onto the couch and started sleeping. "Mikey!"

"AHH!" Mikey suddenly awoke and jumped up. Everyone else was glaring at him. "What?"

"I've got a plan."

* * *

In Shredder's dungeon…

Sam slowly awoke, she was in a mossy, dirty cell. "Where am I?" Sam stood up, but, she was really low to the ground. "What's going on!?" Only then did Sam realise she was on all fours… and she wasn't talking, but barking and growling. Shredder originated down the stone steps. "Mutant! Get up!" Sam narrowed her eyes towards Shredder, but walked towards him… _What's going on!? I'm not doing this!_ Sam started to growl. "Oh shut up you useless mutant!" Shredder stormed back up the steps, Sam whimpered and willingly followed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lair…

"So that's it?! We're just going to waltz in there?" Raph bellowed at Leo who had his head bowed. "That's a HORRIBLE plan!"

"Raph, it might just work!" Donnie was scribbling over a chalk board.

"We're going, or Sam could be in danger longer." Leo left the lab followed by Mikey who was skipping behind him.

"He's got a point, I mean, if you want your _girlfriend_ safe." Donnie teased Raph, he could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. Raph started to chase Donnie out of the lair.

"Ok guys, remember, ninjas are silent." Leo and his brothers were on the roof of Shredder's lair. "Oh, and, we're only getting Sam and going, ok?" His brothers nod. They tumble into the building with a loud crash. In seconds, they are surrounded by hundreds of footbots and Shredder's minions. "Great." The turtles thrashed at the bots and minions. After, Shredder, Isa, Sam, and a mysterious girl stormed into the throne room. The mysterious girl had light blonde hair, red lips, tanned skin, and wore the same amour as Isa. "ATTACK!" Sam transformed into a dingo, the mysterious girl had nitrogen coming out from her hands, and Isa flew up… then, they attacked brutally.

 **Darlek: Yadaa yadaa yadaa bye.**


	11. Escape

**Darlek: Soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do not own TMNT I only own my OCs.**

 **Memories**

All the girls and Shredder attack with brutality on their side. The turtles try to counterattack with all their strength, which isn't enough. "Trying to beat me? Seriously!? Ha! You can't attack what you can't see stupid turtle!" The mysterious girl snapped at Mikey with sour in her voice as she disappeared.

"Stop doing that!" Mikey snapped back. "Also, I'm not a stupid turtle!" He started swinging his nun-chucks in the air around him.

"Hmph! You are _so_ gullible!" The mystery girl retorted back at Mikey who was blindly fighting air. She shot nitrogen from her left palm right at his heart.

"MIKEY!" Sam could see him about to get shot in his heart through her monstrous dingo form. She snapped out of it and forced herself to stop fighting Raph and to push Mikey out of the way.

"Huh?" Mikey looked up at the nitrogen blast heading towards him with fear in his eyes. "Uh oh…" Sam transformed into her human form as she pushed Mikey out of the way. Instead of Mikey receiving the nitrogen blast, Sam did, in the heart.

"SAM!" The turtles and Isa howled. Leo looked at Shredder and used a smoke bomb to go back to the lair. Mikey grabbed the mystery girl and did the same. Raph grabbed Sam and Donnie grabbed Isa.

"Curse you turtles!" Shredder screamed into the air shaking his fist.

Back at the lair… things were not getting better.

"Well, Sam snapped out of it when I was in danger… Isa might if Sam's in danger?" Mikey exclaimed to Donnie who was madly scribbling notes away. "D? Don? Don you listening?" Mikey started to feel pity for his brother who had been working on how to get Sam back ever since they left Shredder's fortress. Right now, she was on life support.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah… Yeah, I was listening. Continue." Donnie looked up at his worried little brother for a brief second, then, went back to scribbling on his notebook. He wasn't really listening and Mikey knew he wasn't.

"Uh, D… I was finished…" Mikey shook his brother's arm making him scribble on his notes. "D? Dude! Listen to me!" Donnie glared at Mikey.

"Just, go. I can figure this out on my own!" Mikey jumped up and solemnly walked out of the lab, his shell humped over. Donnie walked over to where Isa and the mystery girl were tied to a cold lab table. They were struggling to get free. "Why did Sam snap out of it…? What is up with you two?" Donnie asked the two girls. More to him than to them.

"Uh… you _do_ know we can hear you? HELLO?" Isa smugly said to the mutant turtle who was now over at his whiteboard scribbling and rubbing stuff on and off. "Ugh, it's no use Sakura. He doesn't listen." Isa whispered to the other teen. "Sakura, he doesn't WANT to listen… so make him!" She snapped at her.

"Fine! I can do that!" She hissed back at her partner. "Possibly…" Sakura whispered. Just then, April walked in. She glared in shock at the two girls who then fell silent.

"April! Why are you here? You here to help?" Donnie stopped scribbling useless notes on his now bluer than white whiteboard. He walked over to her concerned to the reason of why she was here in his lab without him inviting her.

"Oh, I was just coming to help with Sam. I heard that she was on life support and she hasn't been coming over or to school lately. Where has she been?" April asked not concerned for Donatello's problem, but concerned for Sam's life.

"That's it! Can't you do something to convince him to let us go?" Isa impatiently asked Sakura. Hope danced in her eyes.

"Well duh! I'm a supreme Angel! Of course I can do that!" Sakura hissed at Isa. Isa started chanting some sort of spell.

"Huh?" April and Donnie both turned to the girls who were now both chanting. "What are you doing—" They were cut off by a white light coming from the girls eyes only they could see. They lost themselves to the white light and where trapped in their own mind. "So this is what Raph was talking about huh?" Donnie asked himself remembering to when Raph had a brain worm crawling through his brain.

"We did it Sakura! The hypnotism enchantment worked!" Isa cheered as magic swerved around the buckles attaching her and Sakura to the cold, hard, lab bench. Donnie and April fell to the ground lifelessly with a smack.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sakura asked innocently. Then, Isa and Sakura shared the same dumbfounded look. "We're free! Yay! We're aren't trapped in that horrible person anymore!"

"I' myself again! Wait, WHAT ABOUT SAM! IS SHE OKAY?" Isa stopped celebrating and started moaning for Sam's health.

 **Darlek: THANK YOU! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW Q &D! YAY!**

 **Everyone else: No…**


	12. Life or Death

**Darlek: I'm going to say something important, it's 'important'. So let's start!**

 **Life or Death**

Isa ran over to Sam's cold, pale body. "No! She can't… she's not naturally pale. She… She can't go, never." Isa stared at her best friend who felt more like a sister, in shock and misery. Sakura came over and held her wrist.

"No pulse… that's sad. You'll be okay…? _Right…?_ " Sakura saw that Isa was trying to get her to start breathing again. "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have struck that cute little turtle and Sam would have still been here-"

"We should start to leave before the others wake up-" Donnie and April started to moan and groan in agony. "Go. Now." Isa shout-whispered to Sakura as she ran out the back entrance to the lab. They escaped with a loud _THUD!_

"What was that!?" Mikey screamed. He jumped over the couch and ran into the lab. His two older brothers followed him into the lab.

Leo gasped. "Donnie! April! You guys ok!?" He ran over to help Donnie up. Mikey helped April up.

"Uh… guys? I think we have a problem here." Raph said pointing to the empty lab table. "The two 'villains' are gone."

"Oh no no no no! They can't be! Urgh! That dumb enchantment!" Donnie lowered his voice. "What did they say? What did they say!?" He thought aloud.

"Uh… what enchantment?" April asked curiously. "I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah but I did! I just know it!" Donnie paced in circles. "Something along that lines of 'Gawe loro tiba iki, awake padha ora bakal!' I think."

"What does that mean? It sounds out of this world!" Mikey made spaceship sound effects and played with his hand like it was a spaceship. Raph hit him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"They said… 'Make these two fall, awake they will never be!' but the spell must've backfired. That's why they left so suddenly! You have to go find them! I'll stay here and run some tests on Sam." Donnie started checking all his electronics to see if they'll be any good for helping Sam.

"I'll stay too." April then immediately started helping Donnie.

"Let's go guys!" Leo demanded his two brothers as they ran off into the sewers.

Sam wasn't dead… No… Far from it. While April and Donnie were researching her health, she was in someone else's mind.


	13. Others

**Darlek: Sooo, news! I am starting a NEW story called…**

 **Others**

Sam opened her eyes to a young girl in front of a TV screen. She was playing SPLATOON while listening to some pop music. It sounded like a YouTuber had made it or remixed it from MLP. Her face was red hot as she was wearing a light green zip-up hoodie, obviously too big for her, and tight, light blue jeans. She was bobbing up and down as she was singing along to the song. The girl had just jumped off the edge for some apparent reason. _"When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation. You're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball, and whichever way he tilts it, know that we must stay resilient. We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song."_

That's when Sam realised, she was in an abandon old warehouse covered in rusting metal. You could see that the turtles and Sam fought there because of all the Kraang scraps all over the place. She also made a bed out of a broken mattress, pillow, and a bedsheet. She had a mini-fridge next to her make-shift bed probably filled with sandwiches and water, well, that's what was left in the girl's mouth. She continued with the song. _"When I was a little baby, a galloping blaze overtook my city. So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in," So I dug one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan souls. Now memories are blurred and their faces are obscured, but I still know the words to this song! When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled! Listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine! Cause these chords are hypnotising, and the whole worlds mesmerising, so please children stop your crying and just sing along with me!"_ Her voice lowered. _"When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation. You're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball, and whichever way he tilts it, know that we must stay resilient. We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song."_ She finished singing and turned off her console and TV. She got some Pepsi from the mini-fridge. The liquid burning her throat, but, in a good way. The girl hopped into bed and closed her eyes.

Sam opened her eyes again but slowly, she was in her body. She could still remember that depressing song the girl sung. _Was it about her life? Is she_ _ **really**_ _alone out there?_ Sam thought to herself as everyone was huddled around her. "Ugh… give a girl some room please." She said with a sly smile.

"'Give a girl some room'!? You. Just. DIED! HOW ON EARTH OUR WE!?" Isa overreacted just a little. She picked her up in the tightest hug ever. "I haven't seen you with my own eyes since we had Sushi night all those years ago!" She hugged tighter crying.

"Same here!" Sakura joined into the hug. "That was a while ago…"

"Hmph, well, you guys promise not to be villains anymore?" Leo asked the two girls. They looked at each other, then, smiled at Leo nodding their heads. "And you won't run away?" Again, they nodded ecstatically. "Fine. You can stay."

"Uh, Donnie?" Sam whispered to the turtle as he was fidgeting around with something she saw that little girl had in her little space.

"Yeah?" He whispered a response putting it down. It looked like a communication orb the Kraang had.

"When I was… dead, I was in a girls head…" She explained everything. Soon everyone else was listening too. "She was in the abandon warehouse we were at last. Do… Do you think we could save her?" She asked a little shaky. Raph hugged her and said,

"I don't see why not. Fearless might have other plans though." Leo shook his head to say "no".

"Well, let's all go!" Sam ran out the lair.

"NO RUNNING AWAY!" Leo shouted out. He sighed. "Let's go-" But everyone else had gone to.

All the teens hopped onto the warehouse. They heard a door open and different people talking. "So? How'd it go?" That little girl asked.

"The plan failed! The Kraang still have the other communication orb as we know." A different girl replied. They got closer to reveal a ten-year-old girl with short steel hair. She was wearing the same thing as what Sam saw on the girl she was in. There were four other girls there. One wore a black hoodie and had blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders, short jeans and teal blue low-tops. Another had pink hair going to her elbows, a grey hoodie, black jeans and red high-tops. The next one had light white hair stopping at her armpits in a ponytail, her hoodie was light grey, her faint blue jeans were ripped and she wore green ankle boots. The last girl had brown hair in a bun, her hoodie was dark grey, she wore short dark blue denim shorts, and blue boots.

"Oh… did you get any food Loyal?" The ten-year-old girl asked the girl with brown hair.

"I'm so sorry Snow… we couldn't find any. But we did find a better hideout!" Loyal answered.

"It has an ice-cream kitty! But… there's someone living there…" The girl with blonde hair enthusiastically jumped about singing about an ice-cream cat.

"Wait… did they go through our fridge!?" Raph shout-whispered and grabbed his Sai. Leo held him back shaking his head. Raph angrily put his Sai back.

"We can eliminate them right?" The girl with white hair asked Loyal.

"FOX!" The four other girls yelled at her in unison.

"Fine… we'll eliminate them later." Fox muttered under her breath.

"Well, if we can convince them to leave, we can live there!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"Zinnia, that's not gonna happen!" Loyal angrily flipped a nearby table over.

"Noooooo! Not my table! It was my first table… I was supposed to take care of it!" The blonde giggled. Next, Fox laughed and put her arm around the second shortest.

"Etro… you were always the joker." She then started to shed some tears. "Those were the days… huh?" She hugged her little sister with her one arm.

"Huh?" Zinnia came over to the clearing in the warehouse. She could see some shadows moving around in the darkness. Fox and Etro were right under the clearing. "Watch out!" She pushed them out of the way as the turtles and the other girls jumped down. Zinnia cut herself on the arm where some broken beer bottle glass, with some alcohol still in it, was exposed. She fell to the ground wincing holding onto her cut. Blood running down her hand dripping onto the ground. The turtles and their ally's use their powers and weapons to intimidate the girls… but they didn't leave… they stood there with their fists at the ready. "Loyal… my anti… biotics…" Zinnia winced pointing at a cabinet over near a rusted wall. Loyal nods and runs over to the cabinet. Leo went to stop her, but Donnie stopped him, shaking his head.

"She needs it bro… let her." Donnie went back to the three other girls, who were now smirking with glee. "Uh… what's happening?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"Oh… they were in a huddle and they came out like that." He replied to his older brother.

Loyal ran back to Zinnia… no bottle or container in hand. "We're out, I'm calling the doctor."

"But… they won't get here I time… I love you sis… tell that to the others too…" Zinnia spoke.

Loyal ran in-between the two teams. "Stop! Does anyone here have any medical training? Zinnia needs it desperately… please… help us!" Loyal shed a few tears staring at the turtles motionless. Donnie, finally spoke up.

"I have medical training… what's happened?" He put away his Bo staff and walked over to Loyal.

"D? What are you doing!?" Leo yelled at Donnie. He saw betrayal in his eyes. Donnie felt horrible, but it was the right thing to do.

"I'm doing the right thing… I thought you were supposed to respect your opponents. We're ganging up on them when one is wounded!" Donnie yelled back to his leader. He walked over to Loyal. "What's wrong?"

"When Zinnia pushed Fox and Etro out of the way, she cut herself on a broken beer bottle. I'm pretty sure it still had beer in it too."

"Then why did she ask for antibiotics?" Donnie asked himself.

"I have no clue. She just said that… so? You know what to do?" Loyal looked up at the mutant turtle who nodded in reply.

"She'll need to come to my lab… if you want, you could invite your friends?" Donnie asked the teenaged girl who smiled, and hugged him.

"You're the best! Thank you so much! Fox! Etro! Snow! Come here!" She ran off to tell her sisters and Snow. Donnie walked slowly over to Leo.

"Leo, I have to take her to my lab. They have nothing here to help her, her friend and three sisters are coming to the lair… that can't be a problem right? They've already been there."

"Fine… but they're not staying a while okay… Splinter left me in charge, so I have to take care of the family."

"We know 'fearless', let's just go already! I'm sooooo bored! And I'll get another tardy if I sleep in! Let's! Goooooo!" Sakura jumped in front of them waving her arms about like a weirdo again.

"Yay! Home!" Mikey ran out the warehouse and waited outside.

 **Darlek:… YOU READ THE WHOLE THING!? Wow… well it's called 'Couple's bay'… my friend wanted me to do it! Bai! Also sorry about the change of typing... I can't change it!**


	14. Sorry

**Sorry…**

I lost everything on my story for the last chapter and so yeah… I can't remember a damn thing. Super sorry! I was so selfish and didn't think of the people who read this story and went ahead and got Yandere Simulator… and put videos on it… Man I'm dumb!  
~Darlek


	15. Memories

**Shady: Yo… been a while huh? Well, I'm going to try to continue!**

 **Memories**

Everyone rushed into Donnie's lab in a mad rush. Donnie laid Zinnia down on the lab table, barking orders to April and Loyal to grab medical equipment. "Do you even know what's going on? And are you guy's sisters?" Sam asked Etro as she was bouncing up and down.

"Nope and Nope! Your friend is really smart though. Zinnia likes that. Did you know that Zinnia and Loyal are dating? It's really weird since we're a team! I think it's even weirder because I don't like girls that way." Etro bounced up and down while Fox was glaring at her. Sam's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Okaaay… So Etro? How far do you girls go back? Oh and, I'm Sam by the way." Etro stopped bouncing and glared at Sam in confusion. "Uh… What?"

"Wow… rude? Really Sam? How don't you remember us? We were your best friends in elementary school back in Japan." Fox cut in, clearly hurt.

"Huh? What? I left Japan when I was a toddler and moved to NYC? How could I have been in elementary school in Japan?"

"Back in 1608 we were besties! How could you forget over four hundred years ago? Heh… oh right, four HUNDRED years. Either way! We're all demons together! Right Fox!" Etro explained, obviously proud cause her hands on her hips.

"Correct. Sam, you knew you were a demon… _right_?" Fox asked concerned.

"Of course I knew! I slaughtered my family! How could I forget?" Sam said a little too loud, everyone stopping and heard her. "Oh my god! Baka Baka's get back to work!" Sam barked.

"What does Baka Baka mean?" Mikey asked.

"Big idiot. Well then how could you forget demon school on Mount Fuji?" Etro asked, a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know…"

"CLEAR!" Donnie screamed pressing metal objects onto Zinnia's chest. "Must've been something else in the bottle. CLEAR!" Again, Zinnia bounced up, unresponsive.

 **Shady: Lol! Cliff-hanger! P.S guys! Sponsor me here please!  
** **. /my-listings/entry/view/64622-shady-s-stall-of-fundraising** **  
** **also guys! ZELDATHEBREATHOFWILD AHHHHH!**


	16. Memories continued

**Shady: Hey guys please check out the poll! It's the same if you voted already, the one about Shady's team!**

 **Memories continued.**

"Come on Zinnia! Please… Not like this! Don't leave me…" Loyal sobbed over Zinnia, tears drenching her blood red eyes. Leo comes over and pulls her in. He starts patting her head.

"It's okay, I know she was very special to you. This must be rough for you." Leo whispered, softly. This made Loyal just cry louder, howling louder and louder, until Donnie spoke up.

"Maybe Sam, Fox and Etro should go and take Zinnia to the hospital." He suggested. In the state Zinnia's in, it was their only option.

"Then that's what we're doing. Fox, Etro, you're picking up Zinnia, and Sam… You're driving!" Leo smirked, he knew Sam couldn't drive well, and she felt nervous behind the wheel.

"That's a stupid idea. You wanna kill more of us, brave leader?" She put emphasis on brave. "On second thoughts, I'm gonna stick to the plan!"

"That's a first…" Leo muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sam yelled at Leo.

* * *

Sam sped into the emergency parking for the hospital. "Hey! Emergencies ONLY!" A nurse yelled as Fox and Etro took out Zinnia, who was strapped to a stretcher Donnie had found, and then immediately stopped and started helping. They got Zinnia into a hospital bed and got her checked in. "She will be fine here, she's in our care." The nurse waved us goodbye. Etro started tearing up.

"What's wrong, you never cry!" Fox cuddled Etro close to her, grinning.

"What if Zinnia doesn't make it!? What will Loyal do? She'll be heartbroken…" Etro looked off into the distance. There was a looong pause.

"What're you doing?" Fox asked.

"This is where the chapter should've ended. It's still going!"

 **Shady: Sooo? Come on! Poll!**


End file.
